


Heavy Sleeper💤

by A_Devine_Lush_Creature



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Early Queen (Band), Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirty Freddie Mercury, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Nipple Play, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Freddie Mercury, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Devine_Lush_Creature/pseuds/A_Devine_Lush_Creature
Summary: While your stay at the hotel is strictly for job purposes ONLY, things don't go exactly according to plan as you cross paths with a beautiful, dark-haired Rockstar who happens to be inhabiting the same Holiday Inn that the company you work for has so graciously placed you in.





	1. Heavy Sleeper

As darkness slowly fades away, soon feeling the warmth of daylight expand across your face as it peeked through the silk, white curtains, you squint your eyes open, slowly but surely regaining your eyesight from the slumber you had just awoken from.

Positioning yourself up to sit at the very edge of the bed, swinging your feet down onto the carpeted floor, rubbing your crusty eyelids, as that seems to help wake you up more.

Midway through rubbing your lids, a sharp, pounding pain engulfes all over your head.

"_ahhh_, fuck!" you mutter under your breath, massaging your temples.

Standing up, still wincing at the pain with your head down trying to avoid any form of light as you stumble your way over to the small kitchen area, which only has a microwave, small fridge, a sink and a little cupboard just above it, to get some water since you apparently seem to be _quite_ hung over, plus your mouth and throat were super parched as well.

Glancing down at your watch that loosely hung around your wrist, you can barely make out the time. 5:55 AM you think it reads. Luckily you don't have to start work until noon, so you've got enough time to rest and get rid of this God forsaken hangover.

Becoming more awake, sipping from the glass of water you had just poured yourself, bits and pieces of memory from last night, or more accurately, early this morning, start to form in your mind:

…

You had just came back to the hotel after getting a very late - try 1 AM - bite to eat at a nearby fast food joint opened 24 hours. You were staying at one of those fancy, shmancy Holiday Inns your job has provided you to stay at. You were strictly here for work and nothing else!

Right as you started unlocking the door to your hotel room, you suddenly hear all of this ruckus and laughter coming from down the hallway. Being your nosey self, you went to go check out what all the commotion was.

Peeking your head over the corner of the wall, you find two very beautiful men stumbling over to their rooms.

They look so familiar, and wasted, especially the long black haired fellow wearing very tight, high-waisted, white satin trousers that complimented his firm, round butt.

You still couldn't make out exactly who they were since their backs were facing you.

Then, what appears to be some kind of officer with them you hadn't even noticed was there spots you, giving you an evil look.

"I'm gonna need you to fuck off." he rudely blurts out at you.

The slender man with the nice ass turns around to see who the man was scolding. His half lidded, deep, dark brown eyes soon catches yours.

You're taken aback as you finally realize,

"OH MY GOD! It's-it's that one John fellow and, and… **THE** Freddie Mercury from Queen!!!" you reflect in your mind, remembering that they're touring here in the USA as the supporting act for 'Mott The Hoople'.

"and I'm lucky enough to be staying at the sa-"

You are quickly interrupted from your own frantic thoughts as the officer looking guy, soon realizing that he must be their bodyguard, starts walking towards you,

"Hey! Are you deaf? I said fuck off!" he sternly demands.

"Nunununo! Don't fuck off darling! You're okay! Would you like to- *hiccup* to-uh, come in for a drink perhaps?" Freddie drunkenly, but sweetly insists, interrupting the incident between you and the asshole bodyguard.

The guard defeatedly backs down and John starts to head into his room, which was right next door to Freddie's once he see's that things have cooled down between everyone.

After giving you a polite grin along with a reassuring nod, he turns to face Freddie and you notice John pausing to look at Freddie.

Fred's lips curl up into a mischievous smile, as if they were communicating through eachother's minds before they both said goodnight to eachother.

You are in utter disbelief of all that you are witnessing. Thinking how adorable it was that Freddie defended you when all you were doing was just standing there admiring the view.

You remembered hearing something about how he was such a peacemaker and that he despised confrontation.

…

"wait-" you say, snapping out of your train of thoughts and stopping in your tracks, "what the fuck?"

Looking around, you soon become aware that… This isn't your hotel room.

"No way..." you whisper to yourself, as you have a tendency to do quite often.

Your thoughts come to a crashing halt when you start to hear a rustling of sheets coming from the bed.

How in the hell did you not perceive the fact that someone was lying right there next to you? Maybe because it feels like there's a ton of bricks strapped on top of your head and possibly because you're most definitely not a morning person, as you pay very little attention to details when you first wake up…

Cautiously and quietly, you make your way over to the edge of the bed to get a closer look at the sleeping person you had shared a bed with, noticing just how small their figure was. No wonder you weren't aware of them at first!

Your hand shot straight up to cover your mouth after gasping when you saw who it was.

"No... **Fucking**… Way!" you thought.

You wanted to believe it, but you're still in a daze, doubting if this was real life, or but a fantasy…

Everything that had happened earlier finally hits you:

…

Looking back, of course you most definitely accepted Freddie's generous offer for 1: to rub it in that dick-head bodyguard's smug face and 2: most importantly, that's Freddie _fucking_ Mercury! Anyone would be absolutely MAD if they were to decline such an invitation with him!

You admired the band very much, even though you had just been introduced to them not even 2 weeks ago by a friend. I mean, they were still a relatively new band, at least to you they were anyway. You couldn't help but be almost hypnotized by the gorgeous lead singer of the group. You've always had a thing for uniqueness, and you couldn't get anymore unique than Freddie!

Even though Freddie was absolutely shit-faced drunk, he was still incredibly polite to you. Swinging around a half-empty bottle of Stolichnaya vodka that was permanently implanted in his hand, spilling it everywhere, including on himself. You were surprised he even got any in his mouth!

You had settled for the not-so-cheap Louis Roederer Cristal champagne amongst other options of bubbly drinks that were provided, mainly choosing it since you had never tried it before, due to the price.

Being an extremely light drinker - probably only drinking 3 times a year, on special occasions - you were already getting super tipsy from just the couple of swigs you took from your second glass. He was teasing you at how much of a lightweight you were, as he began to brag about how much he could take, providing a couple of crazy - slurred - stories on the many times he had gotten incredibly plastered, struggling to finish and getting to the point with each one.

After about 15 minutes of silly, mumbled chatting, mostly from him, you started becoming more relaxed around him, instead of being a total nervous wreck due from sheer excitement that this was actually taking place in your life. No longer thinking to yourself, "this isn't happening! This isn't fucking happening!" every 5 seconds, as the alcohol soon eased your very anxiety-filled mind.

But whatever he was planning on doing with you was quickly thrown out the window as he sat the bottle down on the edge of the night stand, - close to tipping over - as he plopped himself on the bed, mumbling what you thought was "come here" but weren't entirely sure, instantly falling fast asleep in just a snap of the fingers.

Here you were, in the presence of an extremely talented, wildly sexy performer who had just flat out collapsed right in front of you from being so overly intoxicated. But also due from sheer exhaustion since he had just performed a show probably not even 2 hours ago. Poor baby.

Not really knowing what to do with yourself, wondering if you should just go back to your room or… stay here, you couldn't help but notice how undeniably hot he was…

Practically chugging down your whopping drink #3, you made up your mind and hesitantly decided to, very awkwardly, crawl onto the other side of the bed with him.

As soon as you had gotten settled, you thought of doing so many dirty things to him. "God, you're soooo… beautiful, I just want to ravish you right here, right now!" you said out loud, not meaning to.

But that certainly didn't happen as you too passed out beside him without warning. You hadn't slept very well the night before, plus you had a very busy day with work, not to mention being under the influence at the moment which was very rare for you.

…

_"My God…"_ you whispered, trying to wrap your head around everything that happened and was happening all at once.

What seemed like 10 minutes of you just standing there gawking at him like a psychopath while he slept all tangled up in the bed sheets, a small smile formed across your mouth when you saw the blanket draping halfway on him and halfway on the floor, accompanied by the soft, red velvet over shirt and the famous white pants, along with some very scratched up, worn out, white Dr. Scholl's clogs scattered around the ground, while the pieces of costume-looking jewelry he wore were on the nightstand next to the bottle of vodka. Leaving him with only a white undershirt and white satin underwear on.

"This man and his damn satin!" you snickered to yourself.

His black-blue, shiny locks of raven hair all over his face and pillow, strings of it covering a bit of his chiseled cheekbones and closed eyes. A peaceful look expanded on his soft, flawless, masculine but also semi-feminine face. The morning light reflecting on his body, highlighting all of his beautiful features ever so perfectly…

Standing there, completely star-struck, admiring and taking in the lovely sight of this exotic flower that lay just before your eyes, you had stupidly forgotten the glass of water you were holding as a loud thud hit the floor, followed by a splash quickly snapped you back to reality. 

You had dropped the fucking thing.

Instantly leaning down to pick up the glass from the floor, you glanced up with worried eyes at the now NOT-so-sleeping beauty, ready to apologize for waking him… But to your surprise, he was still knocked out cold. You couldn't believe it!

You hurried into the bathroom to fetch some towels to clean up. There wasn't any. So heading over to the "kitchen," grabbing 2 handfuls of napkins, you knelt down and started soaking them up with the spilt water.

Thank. God. It was only carpet and that it was JUST water, or else… placing the thankfully unbroken glass on the living room table to prevent any more dumb accidents from happening and throwing away the water-soaked napkins, you walked over to the foot of the bed to see if he was still asleep.

Yep, exactly how you had left him. Slightly biting at your bottom lip and nervously scratching at your upper arm, you, once again, hesitantly decide to head over to the other side of the unoccupied part of the bed.

"F-Freddie…?" you ask, voice shakey

Nothing.

You then leaned down onto the soft mattress, reaching over to lightly grasp his shoulder, shaking it slightly.

"Freddie, sweetie..?"

Nothing. No sound, no movement. Nada.

You look at his chest to see if he's still breathing. He is.

"hmhmh…" you let out a chuckled exhale, "quite the heavy sleeper, aren't you?"


	2. Heavy Sleeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now then, my little froggies... Here's where the smuttiest of smut comes in!
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn ya ;P

Barely any room whatsoever for you to lay (comfortably) in the very little remaining space on the bed - since he's completely sprawled out in the middle of it - making up your mind, you finally decide to lay as "comfortable" as possible right next to him. Very slowly and quietly, again, trying desperately not to wake the precious, Parsee prince.

Even though you had only gotten barely 4 hours of sleep, how could you sleep any longer knowing you are just inches away from this very special gem, whom you have admittedly been absolutely obsessed with in just the span of 2 weeks of knowing about him.

Soaking up as much facts as humanly possible about him, you learnt that some of his favorite colors were black and white, shoe size is 8 (in US men's) he has a double crown, 4 extra teeth, dry skin and even reading in a magazine article that he may even wash his hair with baby shampoo for his sensitive scalp.

"Wow, he really has completely consumed my mind." you come to terms with yourself.

Suddenly, a deep inhale through Freddie's nose followed by a long exhale escaped his mouth, hot breath bouncing off your arm, complete with the sweet aroma of morning breath mixed with alcohol gets your attention.

Usually with anyone else, you would have shoved a pillow in their face to cover the stench, but you honestly couldn't care less about it coming from him.

Feelings _really_ start to take over now, seeing how vulnerable he looks beside you, you come to conclusion with just how infatuated you really are with him, not really realizing it before until right now, at this very moment. Even earlier this morning it didn't dawn on you like it has now.

Maybe it was because you were so exhausted from work, and of course, the consumption of hard liquor - at least for you it was - made you not think too much in depth about things, like you usually do.

Your eyes scanning every inch of his angelic face, watching his nostrils flare from inhaling and exhaling, looking at his chest and back heaving up and down from his slow-paced, relaxed breathing, as you try to sync your breathes with his like the fucking weirdo that you are. Then, to top off the weirdness, you then admire the dried up saliva surrounding his mouth-

_Oh my…_

Those lips… They're so, plump & pink. His 2 upper, prominent incisors peeking out from the inside of his mouth, like a cute little bunny rabbit. Honestly, you truly couldn't understand why people made fun of them in the first place. Teeth are weird anyway. They're literally just exposed bone that help you crush food in order for you to eat. It's not a big deal. So what if he has different looking/extra teeth than the average person? It just makes him even more special!

Each second you find something else about him to admire, and defend.

Then, what really hits you is remembering that, "this beauty had certain… "intentions" with me earlier!" How could any sane person forget about THAT?

_Holy shit!_

Just thinking about it made you weak at your knees, and you aren't even standing. You gulp intensely, feeling your cheeks heat up and hands shake a little. You start tapping your fingers together, as you do so when feeling nervous or anxious.

Your eyes are glued on him, as if you were in some type of trance. Most likely you really were under a spell. **_His_** spell...

Thinking, "God, I just want to… _touch him"_

But you truly didn't want to wake him up. He's sleeping so soundly. Sweet little baby.

Although looking back, he didn't even budge when you dropped that glass of water on the floor, nor did he when you tried waking him up just a few minutes ago…

You swallow, feeling like your heart is in your throat, you decide to just go for it.

Raising up your trembling right hand, you very lightly brush the tips of your fingers over his frizzy, yet soft hair, just waiting for him to jerk awake from the small touch. But nope! He's still in la-la land, as you see his eyes rolling underneath his lids, still dreaming sweet dreams.

You become brave and start to maneuver your fingertips to the edge of his slightly curled up bangs, touching his forehead, down to the corner of his eye, then to his very defined cheekbone, finally cupping the sharp edge of his jawline.

Your fingers have just felt the whole left side of his face. Letting out a breath you didn't even know you had held in, you realize… You don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon, _hopefully_. 

Erotic thoughts soon enter your mind…

Chewing at the bottom of your lip while focused on his, wondering whether or not you should just go back to your room before you screw things up, like you usually do.

Perhaps the alcohol is still swimming in your system because a sudden new-found boldness rushes through your veins as you find yourself carefully reaching out your hand once again to ever so gently graze your thumb across his juicy bottom lip. It's damp with his saliva, as he tends to drool a bit in his sleep.

"I wanna taste you so badly..." you mouth to him.

Knowing that it's too much of a risk to kiss him in fear of waking him up, you take your index finger up to his mouth, carefully and softly caressing over his perfect lips before bringing it back to your own to taste.

That does it. You want, no… you **NEED** more of him!

You delicately lower your hand down, sweeping it below between his jawline and neck which is soft, but has some slight, scratchy stubble. You chuckle a bit at how oddly cute you find it to be.

Grazing across his collarbone then soon to his chest as part of it peeks out from his white, wrinkled v-neck shirt. You normally don't really care too much for hairy chests or bellies or backs etc, but you're now starting to realize that there really isn't anything you could dislike about the divine, lush creature asleep right in front of you.

Running your hand down even further over his shirt, you reach the entrance at the bottom of his tangled up shirt. Nervously sliding your hand up underneath, feeling his incredibly soft, plush happy-trail of hair, you run your fingers through it, all while keeping a close eye on him, making sure that there's no signs of him waking up. This is so nerve racking, but you can't seem to stop yourself. 

Finally, your hand reaches his chest, you feel the corner of his left arreola. Without giving it a thought, you run your fingers over his nipple and start to fondle it. Taking your thumb and index finger, you lightly pinch and roll it between them.

_"mmmmhh~"_ Freddie lightly murmurs under his breath while barely and lazily moving himself to get in a more comfortable sleep position.

Jolting away your hand, _"Oh shit!"_ you whisper in fright.

That was it. Nothing else came from him. So you decide to switch to the right one to continue. Repeating what you had been doing with the other, you then start rapidly flicking his tender nipple then softly twisting the small bud as you listen to all his lovely breathes start to increasingly get deeper and faster, suddenly hearing the smallest moan escape from him.

_"Mmmm_… such music to my ears." you thought, as you stimulate him by playing with his sensitive nipples.

That really gets you all worked up, as it makes you grind your pelvis against the pillow that lays between your legs.

You want to bring him even _more_ pleasure with just your hand…

Switching over to each one every few seconds to rub your thumb around and around in circles over his very erect nipples, listening to his desperate breathing, you give it one last light tug, then trailing your hand down his soft, warm stomach, stopping just above his "secret weapon."

Glancing over at him, eyes locked onto his face, you slip your hand under the silky underwear he's wearing, feeling the thick, soft bush of pubic hair just above and surrounding all around his dick.

_"...oh my"_ you announce with a quiet, shaky voice, carefully gripping the base of his hardening cock.

Looking at him, his brows furrowed from the contact of your hand around him before he takes in a small, harsh inhale.

Your hand now fully wrapped around his shaft, you tighten your grip and push upwards at it until you reach right under the tip, soon pulling down on his shaft in a sedate pace. It's so warm to the touch, not to mention how undoubtedly perfect it is. The length of it isn't threatening, but it is most definitely going to be quite the handful, _literally._

Freddie's lips soon start to part to breathe in and out of his mouth. "oh, so breathing through your nose isn't supplying you enough oxygen for this little treat, is it now baby?" you say, not in the hushed tone of voice you had been using before whenever you had spoken.

Moving your wrist up and down in a more rhythmic pattern, adding more pressure to your grip with each stroke. Now he's really breathing hard, and before too long, his arms, legs and feet - basically every part of his body - start to twitch. Biting down on his bottom lip in a seductive way. You see sweat start to form all around his body, making his hair stick to his wet face.

The pace of you jerking off his very hard cock is rapidly increasing each and every second that passes by. A raspy little _"uhhh~"_ exhales from deep within, escaping his full lips.

You _must_ hear more. Leaning your head more towards his, placing your ear just millimeters away from his sweet mouth and storing your left arm underneath his pillow to get more comfortable and even more closer to him.

At this point, you no longer feel guilty if he awakens from his well deserved rest. Pleasuring him is the only thing you are concerned about right now, nothing else.

Tugging up and down at his now rock-hard cock, you abruptly stop and remove your hand away from the grasp. A helpless sigh slips away from him. Taking your hand, licking and spitting all over the inner part of it, you fulfill his wishes once again as you now focus on his swollen, pink tip.

Smearing the precum leaking from his slit all around his sensitive tip with your thumb, mixing it with your saliva to make it even more wet, you then concentrate on the circle made with your thumb and middle finger surrounding the pulsating, slippery head of his throbbing cock.

The sound of his sopping wet dick being stroked is orgasmic to you on it's own. You can imagine what it's like for him!

_"ooh, yessss…._" were the first words he spoke since passing out on the bed hours ago.

It startles you. Pausing what you're doing to him, your eyes completely wide. You can't tell if he's still asleep or (slightly) awake.

"F ...Freddie?" you hesitantly ask.

"mmmmh~ please…." he begs in a low, sleepy voice, with eyes still shut. Oh how you love the sound of a man's sleepy voice.

_"please…. d-don't stop._" he says breathlessly.

He's so needy. So helpless. The thought of you bringing so much pleasure to him with just a flick of your wrist is so very intoxicating. You've never self orgasmed while untouched before, but that soon just might change.

You don't care whether he's still asleep or sort of awake, his one and only request is in your hands… _literally_, and you're going to give it **all** to him.

Although wanting to dive down head first to suck the skin off his dick, you are torn between giving him a blowjob and wanting to stay right where you are to have an up-close experience, watching the delicious expressions spread across his face and hearing his sweet, pathetic little noises straight into your ear. And with that thought alone, your mind is made up as you stay put exactly where you are.

The strokings of his cock are now getting more forceful and rapid by the second. His body writhes underneath your hand. He's completely and utterly under your control.

Both his hands shoot down and tightly grab and pull at the bed sheets, moaning uncontrollably and breathing oh so heavily.

_"oh my, oh fuuuuck…."_

_"mmmm.._. Does that feel good baby? Do you like that? Tell me, just how good does it make my baby feel?" you teasingly ask him, not knowing where "my baby" came from but it sounds right, so you just go with it.

_"so good…."_ he mutters under his heavy breaths.

"oh, I bet it does! So good in fact, does it make you wanna cum?"

_"mmmh~ yes…. God yes!"_

You smile a devilish smile, you have no clue what has gotten into you. You've never acted like this before. So teasing and in control, dare you say... So dominate.

_"Please…_ please put me inside your mouth" he desperately asks.

"Not until you cum first." you strictly respond back, still surprised at how good you are at being so demanding.

"nuno _please_, you _**must**_..!"

You dramatically stop stroking his pulsating cock, still keeping a firm grip at the base.

"Do as I say, or else you won't get to cum _at all."_

He slightly nods his head in acceptance, sighing a defeated sigh…

Then deciding to switch hands, you take your left arm out from underneath his pillow, - it was falling asleep anyway - quickly positioning yourself, leaning your arm into his side as you start off where you had left, but now using your left hand. Raising your right one up to his mouth,

"open up."

He does as he is told and opens his mouth. His half lidded eyes soon meet yours. They're filled with so much lust and pleasure, it doesn't even seem like he's fully aware of his surroundings. He's so obedient, such a good boy.

You stick your middle finger in his mouth for him to suck on and lick all around to wetten it before you pull it away, inserting it inside his back entrance to finger him.

"I want you to look at me as you spill onto my hand baby." you tell him, seriousness in your voice. 

Eyes barely open, his thick, dark lashes covering most of his exposed eyes, mouth agape, his stuttered breaths along with all the lovely little noises escaping him without his consent… it's all such a pretty sight for your eyes to bestow upon.

_"I-I...I'm gonna cum…"_ he whimpers, barely keeping his eyes open and mouth shut.

You feel his cock begin to twitch violently and his walls around your finger start to tighten up.

"not yet. Wait until I say so..."

Giving you a whiney sigh in response, his hips start to buck, matching the patterns of every tug you give his dick. His whole body quivering from the sheer ecstasy he's in, all because of you.

Sweat pouring down his face, covering his entire body, you being the nasty freak that you are decide to casually lick the right side of his face, from his neck, all the way up to his temple in one, single lick. It makes him shiver in pleasure. 

Tasting the sweet, saltiness of his sweat before looking directly at his lips as it dawns on you... You haven't kissed him yet. Gently pressing your lips against his, you take your time passionately kissing deeply into his mouth. The kiss is so soft and subtle versus what both your hands are doing to him down below. Tickling your tongue along the insides of his warm cheeks, around his slippery tongue and teeth, that instantly does it for him.

_"oh god..._ I'm so close! Please, _please_... I beg of you, let me cum?"

After giving it a 5 second thought, you give in to his request.

"Alright, cum for me right this second baby."

His whole entire body intensely shutters, _"Ah-ahhhh~!!!"_ his eyes roll back behind his hovering lids.

_"I'm cumming!"_ he announces.

"Look at me. I wanna look into my baby's eyes as he releases."

Barely keeping his lids open, he obeys and looks into your eyes as much as he possibly can, struggling to keep them even slightly open.

"that's a good boy..." you reassuringly say.

Warm strings of his load burst out from him while some of it heavily pours down his cock, spilling onto your hand just as you wanted, all while still palming up and down his shaft, squeezing out every ounce of cum he has to offer.

Load after load keeps coming to your surprise. His O-face is even more beautiful than you ever imagined. It looks as if he's in pain, it feels so good.

_"Ah! Ahhh~_ it feels… Oh god, it feels _s-so good!"_ he cries out before licking his now very dry lips from all the panting he's done before biting down on the bottom one.

Pitifully lying there beside you, heat radiating off his sweaty body onto yours, limbs shaking after his explosive orgasm. The many little pools of his cum all around his stomach and legs glistening in the light peeking from behind the curtains. 

Finally taking away your very sore hands, raising your left one to your lips to lap up all what was spilt onto it. You lie down on your back, resting your right hand on top of your stomach and the left on top of his chest.

"Wow… you're _such_ a good boy!" you proudly praise him.

Still unable to form any words, all he can manage is a small "hah" between his heavy breathing along with a smile while nodding his head in acceptance. Immediately closing his eyes as he seemingly passes out on you, once again.

All you can do is just giggle while you cuddle right up to him, wrapping one arm around his small frame, then kissing his salty cheek as you too, luckily for the second time today… Fall fast asleep right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to those who have made it to the end of the road, and what a bumpy ride it was, whew!
> 
> Well my beautiful darlings, I hope you enjoyed reading this story full of sin, even just a tiny bit???
> 
> I would sure appreciate it if you left a comment and perhaps... A kudo? Just so I know what you thought of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Fasten your seat belts folks, chapter 2 is gonna be one hell of a (smut) ride!


End file.
